


still with hearts beating

by onekingdomonce



Series: Vampire Laurent [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Vampire Laurent, but its their first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/pseuds/onekingdomonce
Summary: Laurent shows up at Damen's window most nights, though he never stays for too long. Tonight, things are different.





	still with hearts beating

**Author's Note:**

> we were talking about vampire laurent on tumblr a while ago and then this happened bc apparently i'm very easily convinced when it comes to capri.
> 
> title from the song still by daughter.

It was quiet. All Damen could hear was the whistling of the wind outside, an unusually chilly night for mid May. The room was dark, only a pale sliver of light cutting across the mattress and the tumble of blankets. Damen was sitting at the edge of his bed, typing out a quick response to Nikandros before locking his phone, tossing it onto the bedside table. He stretched his hands behind his head, feeling his muscles pop as he rolled his shoulders back. He stood from the bed, shucking off his sweatpants before dropping back down in just his boxers, stretching out on the mattress. 

It had been a long day. The boxing class Damen taught had run late, and he had only just gotten home a half hour ago after finally closing up an hour passed the usual time. Damen had eaten a quick dinner, taken a long shower and now he was finally in bed which he had been thinking about all day. That, among other things.

Damen turned onto his side so he was facing the door, burrowing into the sheets, pressing his face into the pillow. His skin was still warm from the steam in the bathroom and the cool press of the sheets helped soothe him. He heard the trees rustle outside, and the breeze that hit Damen’s skin helped as well. 

Damen smiled. “Hi.”

Damen luxuriated in the thrilling pump of anticipation for a few more seconds before turning over, flipping onto his left side and propping his cheek on his palm.

Laurent was sitting on his windowsill comfortably, an easy pose that he had developed through the many times they had been just like his. He had one leg swinging into the room, the other pulled up to his chest with an arm wrapped around it. His head was tilted against the wall, his expression calm.

“I was quiet,” Laurent said, and Damen heard the question there.

Damen lifted a shoulder. “I told you I’m getting less easy to sneak up on,” he said. “I don’t need your hearing to be able to know when you’re near.”

The side of Laurent’s mouth lifted as he dropped both legs into the room, but he stayed where he was. “You think you’ve been aware every time I’ve watched you?”

Damen felt his breathing slow as he felt Laurent’s dark gaze sweep over him, his mind hazy with the thought of Laurent sitting there, watching him sleep. Of all the times he’d thought he was alone, when he was thinking of Laurent, and his chest felt tight. 

Laurent smiled at him knowingly, a slow curve of lips that Damen still wasn’t used to. He had seen it mostly when he had first met Laurent, when he would look up from whatever it was he was doing to see Laurent suddenly in front of him, or even across the street from him, watching Damen deliberately. Damen hadn’t known then, hadn’t known what made Laurent so different. How he seemed to carry himself with this fluidity unlike anyone else, naturally exuding this confident sort of grace that no one else matched. Or simpler things, like the deep, startling blue of his eyes that was unmatched by any Damen had ever seen, too piercing to be real.

“You’re later than usual,” Damen said, after a stretch of heavy silence.

“I was out,” Laurent replied, which Damen knew to translate as _I was hunting._

Damen nodded. Laurent’s creamy skin had a healthy glow to it, a stark standout from his dark clothes. It made sense. 

“How was it?” Damen asked.

Laurent laughed softly, a short breath of amusement as he shook his head. “Delightful.” He supported his hands on either side of him. “How was work?”

“Delightful,” he replied. “I missed you.”

In a flash, one far quicker than the blink of an eye and one that Damen was still not accustomed to, Laurent was across the room and on the bed. It had happened so quickly that Damen didn’t feel the bedding shift from the added weight, or the moment that he was pushed off his side, but now he was on his back with Laurent hovering over him, the tips of his hair grazing his chest.

“Did you?” Laurent asked. 

Damen felt the chill that came with Laurent’s close proximity, one that he always enjoyed on his naturally warm skin. The tips of his fingers were coldest against Damen’s cheek. 

Damen took Laurent’s fingers in his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm, lingering on the skin that he knew would not heat from his warm breath. “Yes.”

Damen felt the tremor in his own body as Laurent’s eyes seemed to darken, his chilly fingers grazing Damen’s neck. Damen brought his hand to Laurent’s nape and pulled him down and into himself. Despite Laurent’s naturally cool atmosphere, his mouth was always warm against Damen’s.

They kissed slowly, Damen’s fingers pushing into Laurent’s hair as Laurent nestled himself further into Damen’s body, his thighs tightening around him. Damen opened his mouth, shivering again at the feeling of Laurent’s tongue against his. All at once Damen felt the warmth, the cold, the intoxicating nip of Laurent’s teeth at his lips. 

Damen brought his hand up to the back of Laurent’s shirt, running it up his spine and pulling him in even tighter. Laurent pulled back slightly, but only far enough so he could touch his lips to Damen’s jaw, bellow his chin, down the line of his neck.

Damen felt Laurent’s lips spread against him, and he arched his neck into the feeling of Laurent’s tongue, and the light press of teeth. Damen’s fingers tightened against Laurent’s shirt as he pulled him in closer, hearing the strangled noise he made as Laurent’s lips tightened on his skin. Damen’s mind swarmed with pleasure as he thought of the marks Laurent would leave on him, his heels digging into the mattress as he felt the sharp press against his pulse.

And then it was gone, his grip on Laurent’s shirt slipping as Laurent pulled away from him like he had been yanked. All at once Damen felt empty, the weight of Laurent’s body gone, quicker than Damen could follow.

Damen ran his hands down his face and he blew a long breath out, pushing himself up after. Laurent was sitting at the edge of the bed out of reach, his knees drawn up to his chest. One arm was wrapped tightly around his legs, the other raised with his knuckles in his mouth. 

“Will it be like this forever?” Damen asked.

“Forever is quite optimistic,” Laurent replied, his voice muffed from his hand. Damen could see him biting down on the skin, his eyes hooded. 

“Laurent.”

“Yes,” Laurent said.

Damen ran his hand down his face again, dropping his arm after. It thumped on the mattress between them, but Laurent didn’t look up.

“Laurent-“

“Damen.”

“Can we just talk about this?”

Instead of responding, Laurent ran his own hands down his face and inhaled through his nose, holding it in before blowing out slowly. Damen watched as he did this multiple times, the whole thing routine for Damen already. A few moments passed and Laurent’s body seemed to unclench, the tight lines around his eyes softening. He turned back to Damen and no longer looked like he was forcibly holding himself together.

It always came back to this between them. If Laurent’s resistance was because _he_ was uncomfortable or because _he_ didn’t want to go any farther than just kissing, Damen would never even consider arguing him. However, this wasn’t about Laurent. This was about Damen, and this idea in Laurent’s mind that he was going to hurt Damen.

“We can’t,” Laurent said, like he said every time. “I-“

“Am not going to hurt me,” Damen interrupted, ignoring the way Laurent narrowed his eyes at being cut off. “We haven’t even tried,” he continued. “How can you be so sure?”

Laurent stood up from the bed abruptly, so rapidly that Damen jolted back a bit. He was at the other side of the room, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed as his eyes narrowed further. He remained there for a second before pushing off, but instead of returning he began to pace, his fingers tapping rhythmically against his thumb. Damen watched this ceaseless rhythm for a few minutes before opening his mouth, but then Laurent was back in front of him before he could get a word in. 

“You don’t get it,” Laurent snapped, curling his hands into the sheets. Damen didn’t look down to see, he felt thee way they strained away from his weight. “You don’t know what its like when- how it…” He trailed off, rubbing a hand against his forehead. 

“It’s like my veins are burning,” Laurent said in a low voice, licking at his lips mindlessly. His fist clenched again, like talking about it was too much. “It feels like something is tearing, and you don’t know how good you-“

Damen felt breathless from hearing the words, almost as breathless as Laurent seemed to be from saying them. His entire body felt like it was pounding.

Damen swallowed. “Have you ever,” he asked. “With a human?”

Damen took Laurent’s silence as a no.

“Well, I’ve only even been with a human,” Damen said, attempting to lighten the mood. If Laurent’s blank stare was any indication, it didn’t work. Damen moved toward him slightly on the bed, seeing the way Laurent watched him carefully. Laurent didn’t flinch or move away, just took in every small shift until Damen was sitting at the edge of the bed, Laurent standing in front of him.

“It’ll be new for both of us,” Damen said, reaching for Laurent’s hand. He tugged slightly, enough for Laurent to stumble forward until he was standing between Damen’s knees. “It’ll be something for us both to figure out. All we have to do is try.”

Since Laurent was standing, he had the advantage of looking down at Damen, something that he normally couldn’t do given the foot difference in their height. He had a hand on Damen’s shoulder, gripping his skin tightly. His other hand was on Damen’s neck. His lips were pressed together, something he did often enough that Damen wondered if it meant his fangs were showing. He’d never seen them, though he’d thought he’d caught something once when Laurent had laughed particularly hard.

Damen looked into Laurent’s eyes, feeling the chill than ran through his body from the way Laurent looked back at him. His eyes were dark, and wholly on him. When Laurent looked at him, there was no denying that he was _seeing_ him. Damen felt consumed.

Damen touched his waist lightly, though Laurent was so focused that he didn’t react. “You know I would never pressure you,” Damen said, needing Laurent to understand that. “That’s the last thing I would ever do.”

Laurent’s eyes softened, though they still held the same intensity that kept Damen in place. “No,” Laurent said quietly, his fingers brushing Damen’s cheek. “No, I trust you more than anyone.”

“I trust you just the same,” Damen said earnestly. He brought his other hand to Laurent’s hip so he was holding him firmly. “Do you want this?” he asked.

Laurent’s fingers tightened around him, his eyes shutting like looking at Damen alone was too much. “I can’t hurt you,” he whispered.

"Stop thinking about that and think about what _you_ want. Do you want this?”

His eyes opened slowly, like he was committing the moment to memory. Damen waited, the room too silent until Laurent spoke. 

“Yes,” he said, the single word causing Damen’s heart to thump in his chest. Or maybe it was the way Laurent was looking at Damen now, like he was… his.

Damen lowered his hands slowly, making his way down Laurent’s sides. “And we trust each other?” he asked. 

The answer came slower than the last, but eventually it came, low and steady. “Yes.”

Damen closed his eyes for a moment, letting the reality of it sink in before he tightened his grip on Laurent’s shirt. “Kiss me,” he said.

It was just as slow coming as the words, and Damen felt the moment that stretched out like it was tangible. Laurent’s hands cupping his cheeks, his fingers curling slightly as he used the hold to pull himself in. it started slowly, Damen’s arms wrapping around Laurent’s waist as Damen kissed him hesitantly, lightly. His head was tilted so their mouths could fit, and Damen felt each drag and pull of lips, unable to ignore the heat pooling low in his stomach. It was slow, and delicate, and exhilarating.

And then it was no longer slow, and Laurent’s hand went to the back of Damen’s neck, pulling him in tightly, a strong contrast to the push forward of his body. He brought one thigh up beside Damen and just as Damen reached around for the other, he felt Laurent’s grip. One hand went beneath Damen’s thighs and held him firmly, the other was on his chest.

And then Damen was moving, being pushed back so strong and quick that he didn’t register that he had moved until he was back at the head of the bed on his back, Laurent on top of him again with both arms caging him in, his mouth hot against Damen’s.

It was unexplainable, how it felt to have Laurent use his inhuman strength on him. Damen knew he was strong, that he possessed a force that Damen couldn’t begin to understand, but Damen was visibly much larger and far more built that Laurent, and to have Laurent move him around like it didn’t even take an ounce of power was heady beyond what Damen could wrap his mind around. Damen couldn’t ignore the rush of arousal that he felt from Laurent effortlessly working him, and neither could Laurent.

Damen brought one hand around Laurent’s side and held him firmly, his kisses all open mouthed. He could feel Laurent’s arousal pressing into his own above him, and Damen didn’t hesitate to press his hand against him.

Laurent grasped Damen’s hair when he felt the friction, his hips beginning to move almost at their own accord. Damen felt desire flare inside him as their kisses grew deeper, longer, seconds turning to minutes. 

“This is stupid,” Laurent said against his mouth, but his fingers tightened in his hair as he spoke. He used the hold to pull Damen’s face down, pressing him into the hallow of his own throat. 

“You just fed,” Damen said hoarsely, his lips dragging against the sweet curve of Laurent’s neck. “You’re sustained.”

“I’m also stronger,” Laurent countered, but he rubbed himself against Damen’s palm as he did, his head falling forward with a low groan. Damen tightened his fingers on Laurent and felt as Laurent moved against him faster, rubbing himself mindlessly against Damen. There was nothing practiced about it, Damen could tell. Laurent was simply chasing the friction, following what felt good in that moment.

This was what Damen had wanted. For them to experiment, and to try these things with each other. It may take them a little more time and effort than more conventional couples, but that hardly made a difference, so long as they could make each other feel good like this.

“Laurent,” Damen rasped, and then Laurent’s lips were back on his.

Damen had lost track of how long they kissed and moved together like that, steady presses and breathless sighs when Laurent’s fingers tightened on Damen’s shoulders, digging into his skin. His lips stilled against Damen, simply breathing against him in rough pants. Damen heard a strangled sound from back of Laurent’s throat and before Damen could question it, Laurent had rolled away, his face turned away from Damen.

Damen pushed himself up immediately, his chest heaving as he swallowed against the pounding. He reached out for Laurent wordlessly, and his shoulder was tense like stone.

“Laurent,” Damen said, hearing how rough he sounded. When Laurent kept his face hidden, Damen tried again.

“Please,” he said, tightening his hold. “Look at me.”

Damen wasn’t sure how long he waited like that, all the while trying to regain his breath. Laurent stiffened further under his touch but eventually Damen felt it, the twitch that indicated that Laurent was turning. It was slow, cautious and what Damen saw was something Laurent had never allowed him to see.

Laurent’s skin had paled further If possible, taking on an almost ghostly hue. His lips were slightly parted from the deep breaths he was taking in, and because of that Damen could finally see his fangs. They were smaller than Damen had imagined but they were pointed, and sharp in a way that Damen couldn’t imagine were comfortable in ones own mouth.

Laurent’s blue eyes were darker than he’d ever seen them, and although they naturally darkened when he was aroused, they nearly gleamed black now. The edges were rimmed in red, giving his eyes an even more intense, hollow look.

Damen saw the veins. Deep, blood red veins that came down his eyes and went halfway down to his cheeks in jagged lines. They stood out strongly against his milky skin, and Damen couldn’t look away if he wanted to.

He didn’t want to.

Laurent’s face was turned to Damen’s, but his eyes were averted as if he couldn’t bare to look at him like this. Damen lifted his own fingers slowly, hesitantly, wanting to give Laurent every possible chance to move away or reject the touch, though he knew Laurent couldn’t yet see what he was doing. Only feel.

Damen cradled Laurent’s cheek with his left hand, holding Laurent delicately like he was fragile, though he knew he was anything but. Laurent was the strongest person he knew, in every sense of the word.

He brought his fingers from his right hand just below Laurent’s eye, where the veins started to show. Laurent flinched at the first touch of skin but he still kept his eyes away. He held himself steadily, carefully, all of his focus on the light brush of Damen’s fingers.

The lines were smooth under Damen’s roughened fingers, and Damen could only tell them apart from the rest of Laurent’s skin because they were slightly raised. Damen traced them slowly, each finger on a different vein, running down his face until he reached Laurent’s lips. They were glistening, swollen red from kisses, and his upper lip was slightly thickened from the way his fangs had come out. Damen couldn’t see them when Laurent’s mouth was closed, but he saw the two smaller bumps from where they were.

Damen brushed his lips with his thumb. Slowly, delicately, just as he would when he kissed Laurent. For all of Laurent’s sharp edges and looks, there was a sweet hesitancy inside him that came out in subtle, incremental ways. In the way he smiled at Damen. Small, almost shy, when he thought Damen wasn’t looking. In the way he wound his arms around Damen’s neck when they kissed and pulled Damen close, holding his much larger body against his like Damen was something breakable. In the way Damen sometimes woke in the middle of the night to find Laurent beside him, far enough to not disturb Damen’s sleep but close enough that Damen could feel the subtle chill that he always carried with him that Damen had begun to associate with comfort.

Damen swept the pad of his thumb across Laurent’s upper lip, and when he whispered his name, waited as Laurent slowly looked back at him.

For all the differences in Laurent’s appearance, he looked younger than Damen had ever seen him. His eyebrows were drawn slightly, his shoulders slumped. Damen could see the insecure way he was holding himself, and he couldn’t even begin to understand it. Laurent looked fierce, mythical. He was striking. Dangerously beautiful.

Damen brought both hands to Laurent’s face now, his fingers just skimming the crooked red lines. Blue eyes met brown as Damen touched him tenderly, looking into Laurent’s eyes like it was the most important thing in the world. It was.

Laurent’s eyes lowered, following the path of Damen’s fingers as he touched Laurent in awe. Damen touched him surely, confidently. As confident as he was that this was the most beautiful person that Damen had ever seen.

Laurent shivered as Damen’s fingertips skimmed his jaw, his eyes returning to Damen as Damen cupped his cheeks in his hands. Damen didn’t hesitate to lean in, and he felt Laurent gasp as their lips touched.

Damen kissed him slowly, his hand moving to the back of Laurent’s neck, feeling the soft strands there against his palm. Laurent’s hands hovered in the air for a few moments until he rested them on Damen’s chest, just barely touching skin like he was waiting for something to happen. Damen hummed against his mouth as he lowered his hand to Laurent’s back, using the new hold to pull Laurent’s body tighter against himself.

It was a few long beats before Laurent began to kiss him back, his lips moving against Damen’s in small presses. Damen spread his lips, and it only took a second before Laurent parted his own lips, his tongue warm in Damen’s mouth.

Time was nothing after that. It was flickering tongues and wandering hands, it was breathing into each other’s mouth and gasping for air between tight presses of lips. 

Laurent pulled back after a few minutes, letting his forehead rest against Damen’s as he regained his breath. Damen ran his hands down Laurent’s sides, letting them settle on his hips where he rubbed him slowly, soothingly.

Laurent pulled his head away eventually, just looking at Damen. The redness in the veins had gone down some, but the imprints remained. His eyes had mainly returned to just it’s blue, though Damen could just see the tips of his fangs peeking out.

Laurent swallowed as he reached out, touching Damen’s cheek tentatively. “Are you sure?” Laurent asked.

Damen smiled, taking Laurent’s hand in his and kissing his fingers. “Are _you_ sure?” he asked.

Laurent’s nod was slow but certain, just as his linking of their fingers was. “Yes.”

Damen felt his heart jump as he used their newly clasped hands to pull Laurent back into him. Something like laughter left Laurent as he fell against Damen’s chest, his arms going up to steady himself as Damen pulled him in even further.

“Yes,” ‘Damen said against his mouth, like some euphoria was spreading though his blood. “Yes.”

That word seemed to shift something in Laurent, because gone were his reservations and back was the enthusiasm from before. Their lips separated as he pushed Damen down onto his back with one hand, immediately climbing onto Damen and straddling his hips with his thighs. Before Damen could revel in the shift in position Laurent was back on him, his lips taking Damen’s in long, hard presses. He carded his hands through Damen’s hair, his fingers curling tightly.

Damen’s hips arched up off the bed helplessly, and he felt his groan from deep in his chest as Laurent ground down into him. Their kisses turned breathless, panting into the small space between them as they nipped and licked and kissed.

“I trust you,” Damen promised, the words leaving him in a breath.

Laurent pulled back at that, just enough that their lips were no longer touching. They breathed against each other, Laurent’s chest moving against Damen’s like a pulse. Damen touched his thumb to the skin bellow Laurent’s left eye, and Laurent turned his head and pressed a kiss to it. He then took Damen’s wrist in his hand and pinned it to the bed, right beside Damen’s head.

Laurent did the same with his other hand, and Damen’s breath hitched at being held like that, at being held in place to Laurent’s liking. He felt rather heard the sound of appreciation it elicited from him, and that prompted Laurent to lean down and press lingering kisses all over Damen’s face.

Damen laid there and took it, just letting himself feel every open, unhurried kiss Laurent gave him. His breaths turned into shallow pants as Laurent began to rock his hips rhythmically, each one in time with every touch of lips.

A tight arm wound around him, a tug and pivot and suddenly Damen was on top, Laurent splayed out on his back beneath him.

Damen grinned down at Laurent, propping himself up on one elbow so he could be closer to Laurent but still hold himself up. Laurent blushed slightly at the playful look in Damen’s eyes, and Damen nuzzled his face into the heated skin, pressing a line of soft kissed to it after.

“Well?” Laurent asked, the word coming out like a sigh.

Damen kissed the spot below his ear. “Eager?” he asked.

Laurent laughed, a breathy thing. He took hold of Damen’s chin between his fingers and brought Damen’s face back to his. “I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?”

Damen responded by taking Laurent’s lips in his, his hands going to Laurent’s shirt. Laurent seemed to have had the same idea because his hands were there was well, and together they pulled Laurent’s shirt off, tossing it aside.

Damen had seen Laurent shirtless before at the gym he worked at, but that didn’t stop him from running an appreciative hand down his smoothly rippled stomach and following his hand with his mouth. Laurent made a small sound and lifted his body off the mattress, arching into Damen’s kisses while he worked his button quickly.

Damen yanked Laurent’s pants off as soon as the zipper was down and then they were against each other, their cocks pressing together, nothing but the thin fabric of their underwear separating them.

Damen had to see Laurent. Had to feel him. It was breaking his head open just how much. He closed his eyes, trying to call on some semblance of restraint, and before he could even decide his next move Laurent’s hand was against Damen, slipping into his boxers.

Damen moaned wordlessly as soon as he felt him, pushing himself into Laurent’s hand and jerking his hips mindlessly. Laurent grinned wickedly at the movement before kissing the corner of Damen’s mouth, and then he was wrapping his fingers around Damen’s cock, moving his hand slowly.

Damen’s head fell forward onto Laurent’s shoulder, his hips moving forward into Laurent’s grip, chasing the tight pressure of Laurent’s fingers. Laurent continued to kiss Damen’s neck as he pumped his wrist, matching each press of Damen’s hips with a press of his own hand.

“Laurent,” Damen groaned, his hips moving faster. It felt so good, and it was just Laurent’s hand. “I want-”

“What?” Laurent asked, pressing his thumb into the slit.

Damen’s fingers tightened in the sheets by Laurent’s head, forcing himself to stop. Not like this.

“Please,” Damen said, looking into Laurent’s eyes. “Let me touch you.”

Laurent removed his hand from Damen’s boxers immediately, quicker than dDamen thought he would. He let it fall at his side, nothing but his chest moving as he looked up at Damen, his gaze almost daring.

“Well?” Laurent challenged.

Damen pressed a lingering kiss to Laurent’s lips before bringing his hands to the waistband, and then he was pulling them off in one quick, easy tug. He threw the underwear to the side, hearing the soft thump as it hit the floor in some distant part of his mind.

Damen looked at all of Laurent, trying to let the understanding that this was actually happening sink in. Before he had a chance to properly admire him Laurent’s hands were at Damen’s own underwear, pulling them off unceremoniously. Damen shifted his hips, making it easier on Laurent to remove and then all that mattered was this.

They were both naked, their bare skin touching everywhere. Damen wasn’t sure which one of them had reached forward first but they were kissing again, legs tangling, hands wandering.

Damen broke away long enough to reach towards the bedside table, pulling out the bottle of lube. His heart was pounding, nerves buzzing inside him that he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. A part of him tried to ignore that feeling, but a better part knew it was impossible. There was no ignoring the way Laurent made him feel.

Damen crawled back over Laurent and it was after a stretch of shy uncertainty that he pressed the bottle into Laurent’s palm.

Laurent looked down at the bottle in his hand for a second, looking back at Damen with a quirked brow. Damen felt the surprised question in his stare and couldn’t suppress the flush that spread across his cheeks.

“We can do whatever you want,” Damen said, blushing harder with each word. “I just figured…”

Damen wasn’t sure how Laurent would take his automatic assumption, but a laugh was certainly not it. Laurent leaned forward and kissed Damen once on the lips, still smiling afterwards.

“I’ve been around for a while,” Laurent said, pressing the lube in Damen’s hand. “I know what I want. I want you to fuck me.”

Damen felt the words in every part of his body. He nearly heard them reverberate inside his head, inside his chest. He kissed Laurent long and hard, the weight of their bodies pressing into the mattress. Damen tried to convey everything he was feeling into the kiss, his hands touching every inch of skin that he cold reach as Laurent kissed him back just as fervently. 

Damen pulled back eventually so they could both catch their breath, uncapping the bottle. Laurent’s eyes followed Damen’s fingers as he did, and they followed down as Damen reached between Laurent’s thighs.

Laurent’s head fell back as Damen pressed a finger in, his mouth falling more open with each slight press inside. Damen tried to ignore the thundering in his chest as he eased the finger out, only to push it in even further, tightness squeezing around him. Damen heard the small, helpless sounds Laurent made as he began to move his finger slowly, rubbing the rest of his fingers around the edge, just as slow.

“Don’t baby me,” Laurent said, but his voice was too breathless to express the intended sharpness. “I can take more than one finger.”

Damen crawled up the length of Laurent’s body and kissed him into silence, smiling against Laurent’s mouth as Laurent held onto Damen’s cheek, using the hold to tilt Damen’s head, kissing him how he liked. Damen took Laurent’s lip between his, sucking on it slowly as he pushed another finger in.

Laurent mouth fell open at that, letting Damen slide his tongue inside, running it against Laurent’s. Laurent sighed into his mouth, his tongue tangling with Damen’s just as enthusiastically.

Damen crooked his fingers inside Laurent, pressing just against where he knew would make Laurent feel good. Laurent’s free hand grasped onto Damen’s arm when he felt that, grabbing onto the muscles of his bicep as he bit down on Damen’s lip mindlessly.

Damen felt the edge of Laurent’s fangs dig into his lip, and though it was felt sharper than when Laurent normally bit him when they kissed, it was nowhere near unbearable. The slight sting coupled with the warmth of Laurent’s lips and the press of his hand only made a more exhilarating sensation. 

Damen angled his fingers deeper, prompting Laurent to nip at Damen again. Damen groaned into his mouth and lost himself to moment, to the feeling of Laurent’s mouth against him, and to Laurent clenched around him. A few more minutes like this passed before Laurent pushed Damen away slightly, their faces still close enough that Damen could feel his lips moving against his.

“I told you to fuck me,” Laurent said.

Damen swallowed, closing his eyes for a fleeting second before opening them again. He pulled out his fingers, looking down at the way Laurent was laying there with his chest flushed and his eyes wide. He was biting down now on his lower lip, and Damen could see his fangs digging in to the skin just bellow.

“Tel me if-” Damen started, but he wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence. He didn’t even fully understand whatever it was that Laurent was scared that could happen. Damen felt completely safe with Laurent. But then again, he wasn’t the vampire here.

“We stop the second it gets too much for you,” Damen said instead.

Laurent nodded once, reaching beside them for the forgotten bottle and then he was coating his own hands with lube, working it onto Damen’s cock in quick strokes.

Damen was breathless at the sight of Laurent with Damen’s cock in his hand, lining Damen up at his entrance. Their eyes met helplessly as Damen felt the first touch of tight skin, and Damen couldn’t stop the way his own head fell beside Laurent’s, their cheeks touching as Damen pressed inside.

Time seemed to stop, the whistling of the wind and the ticking of the clock seeming to have increased in sound as Damen blew out a slow breath, his body feeling like it was shaking. Nothing else could have mattered at that moment, other than the fact that he was inside Laurent. Beautiful, mysterious Laurent.

Damen heard Laurent breathing beside him, and he gave himself another long second before pulling back, lifting himself on his forearms so he was hovering over Laurent. Laurent’s eyes were shut, his chest moving slowly. His teeth were digging so hard into his lip that Damen was sure it would leave an unmistakable mark.

“Laurent,” Damen whispered, resisting the urge to do everything but wait.

Another minute passed like this and then Laurent’s eyes were opened again, the iris of his eyes so dark that they blended in with the pupil. He licked his lips slowly, reaching out for Damen’s neck. “It’s good,” Laurent said, his voice like a rasp.

Damen must have not registered this fast enough because before he could do anything Laurent’s hands were at his backside, pulling at Damen’s skin. “Move,” he hissed.

Damen’s hips jerked forward unintentionally at the command in Laurent’s tone, but this seemed to please Laurent who grinned deeply, tightening his fingers and pulling Damen into him. Damen rocked his hips once, twice, building up a pace so Laurent’s body could adjust to this, to the drastic change in size. Damen had one hand in Laurent’s hair, the other holding his waist as he moved slowly, savoring each unbelievable push. 

Damen and Laurent has kissed enough times in the past that Damen knew Laurent preferred that form of intimacy slowly, leisurely, and if his breathless sighs and curling fingers were any indication, that was how he preferred to make love was well. 

Damen lowered his head and pressed his lips bellow Laurent’s jaw, letting them linger there as his thrusts became steady and sure, their hips meeting each time. Laurent lifted a leg and wrapped it around Damen’s waist, the slide of his thigh warm against Damen’s back as Laurent hitched it up higher. 

Damen dipped his head further and splayed kisses anywhere he could reach. Down Laurent’s neck, across his chest, his lips lingering around his nipples. Laurent’s breath hitched at that, his back arching off the bed so that his chest pressed against Damen’s mouth, Damen’s tongue running out against him slowly. Damen hummed against the soft skin, and he closed his lips tightly as he moved against Laurent with more purpose.

Laurent’s hands were gripping at Damen’s back, his nails biting in when Damen skimmed him lightly with teeth, and at that Damen felt Laurent jerk against him.

“Wait,” Laurent panted, pressing his hand to Damen’s shoulder.

Damen stilled his movements immediately, puling back from Laurent without any hesitation. He made to remove himself entirely, but Laurent’s grabbed onto Damen’s hips as soon as he realized, holding him in place.

“No,” he said, his voice rough with exertion. That and something else. Something like restraint. “Just- give me a minute.”

Damen waited as Laurent closed his eyes, breathing in an out in a practiced rhythm that seemed to soothe him. He ignored the desire to move his body, and simply waited until Laurent seemed to regain control over himself.

“Okay,” Laurent said eventually, his grip on Damen’s waist loosening. 

When Damen still hesitated, Laurent brought his hands up to cup Damen’s cheeks and kissed him lightly. “I’m fine,” Laurent said, moving his own hips into Damen’s. “I won’t hurt you,” he whispered.

Damen dipped his head low, pressing his own lips against Laurent’s as he picked up his pace again, rocking into Laurent in slow, drawn out pushes.

“I’m not afraid with you,” Damen whispered back, moving his body with Laurent. Each press was slower than the last, and Laurent met each thrust with his own movements, his legs braced on the mattress so he could push up, fucking himself on Damen’s cock.

Damen wasn’t even sure how it happened, it had been so quick and effortless. One second his arms were on either side of Laurent, moving his hips into his steadily and the next he was on his back, Laurent gazing down at him with mischief in his eyes as he was already rolling his hips down on Damen’s.

“Oh my god,” Damen moaned, his hands immediately reaching out for Laurent’s thighs. “You’re so-“

Laurent leaned down and pressed his lips to Damen’s, silencing him before he could get the sentence out. Damen didn’t even know what he was going to say. No words would come to his mind at that moment. Nothing went through his mind other than Laurent, the way he looked, the way he felt grinding down on Damen’s cock.

Laurent was balancing himself on the mattress on either side of Damen’s body, rocking his hips slowly in Damen’s lap, his leaking cock rubbing in between them with each press. Damen brought his hand between them, taking a hold of Laurent and stroking him, his grip tightening as Laurent’s cock moved in and out of Damen’s hold with each forward press of his body. 

Laurent eventually pulled himself up, but this time Damen moved up with him, one hand going to the small of Laurent’s back to steady him, the other grasping his hip so he could held guide Laurent, each of them moving against each other in tandem. Laurent’s hands were gripping Damen’s shoulders, his face bent down in the space by his neck, whispering Damen’s name in his ear. His voice was barely intelligible, muddled with pleasure. 

Damen felt the growing pressure that had settled deep in his stomach and he felt it in Laurent as well, felt the way it crested as Damen took Laurent’s mouth and mumbled his name against him. Everything else seemed to fade away with that and all that matter was Laurent coming undone against him, and the unbelievable feeling of coming inside Laurent, Laurent’s hands tight around him.

Damen’s own hands wound around Laurent and they held each other like that, continuing to move until they were both completely spent, falling beside each other in a breathless sprawl. Laurent’s body was half on Damen’s, and Damen just barely registered the slow, languid kisses Laurent was pressing against his neck as he tried to bring himself back.

When Damen had finally regained his breath, the room coming back to him, he looked over to see Laurent looking down at his stomach with a displeased look. Damen laughed at the sight of it and Laurent shot him a side glare before pushing off the bed, making for the bathroom. He only stopped on the way to scoop his underwear off the floor.

Damen laid there comfortably, his bare limbs feeling heavy and sated as he crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. His thoughts swarmed pleasantly as he settled himself down, content to wait.

It was a few minutes until Laurent came out of the bathroom, his hair back in place, his boxers on. He hesitated a moment in the doorway when he saw Damen laying there but continued on after a second, making his way back to the bed. Damen made to reach out for him, pausing when Laurent reached for this pants. He pulled them on, working the zipper up.

“You’re leaving?” Damen asked, pushing himself up on his elbows.

Laurent glanced up at him through his lashes as he closed the zipper, nodding as he reached for his shirt.

“Why?” Damen asked, his brows furrowed. He didn’t want Laurent to leave. He wanted to hold him, to kiss him longer, to fall asleep beside him instead of just waking up to him like he tended to.

Laurent pulled his shirt on quickly and then sat beside Damen, putting his hand out on Damen’s chest. He ran his fingers down slowly, stopping when he reached the faint trail of hair. He looked up at Damen, his cheeks pinking when he saw Damen already watching him.

“I never thought we could have that,” Laurent said softly after a moment, pulling his hand away. “I didn’t think I could have that with you.” He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Damen’s cheek, leaning back after. “I don’t want to push my luck.”

Damen took a hold of Laurent’s shirt before he could fully extract himself and pulled him back in, and Laurent didn’t hesitate to kiss him back, softening sweetly in his arms as he had before.

Laurent allowed this for a few minutes before pressing his hands to Damen’s shoulders, pushing back. He kissed him once more, briefly, before standing up from the bed and making for the window.

“You know, you could use the door,” Damen said, pushing himself up and watching him go.

Laurent looked at him oddly like that was the weirdest thing Damen could have suggested before swinging his leg up to the ledge. “I’ll see you soon,” Laurent said.

“When?” Damen asked.

Laurent smirked at him over his shoulder before raising his other leg, bracing his arms at his sides.

“Don’t worry about it,” Laurent said, and then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> side note that I'm taking prompts on tumblr for vampire laurent bc a bunch of people said they want more of it. i might make this a whole fic but for the time being hit me up there if there's something you wanna see.
> 
> [ @laurent-ofvere](http://laurent-ofvere.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
